Mii Konori
Mii Konori is a major supporting character in the A Certain Scientific Railgun ''sidestories. She is the Chief of the 177th Branch Office of Judgment and a high school student at Academy City. She is the superior/senpai (upperclassman) of both Kuroko Shirai and Kazari Uiharu who tries to make sure they take their work seriously but also keep them safe. She is voiced by Kana Ueda in the Japanese version of the anime and Trina Nishimura in the English version, the former of whom also voices Rin Tohsaka and Rachel Alucard. Appearance Mii is a tall teenager girl with short black hair and glasses. Her typical attire consists of a dark blue sweater vest with a white undershirt, a yellow handkerchief, a gray and white lined skirt, and a red leather jacket that she wears on certain occasions and has her green Judgment armband with her at all times. She is also slim and has noticably big breasts as noted by Wataru and admits it's because of the milk that she drinks. Personality Konori is most notably more mature than her subordinates and other girls at her age putting her in the position of leadership. Mii herself is a very kind and respectable person who cares for her juniors and is looked upon as a big sister-like figure by her co-workers. Mii does have typical traits of an average 16 year old teenage girl however, such as in the matters of love. She loves Musashino Milk and drinks it quite often and claims that it's the reason that her breasts are so large. Mii has feelings for Wataru Kurozuma which originally held her back but eventually however, she was able to move on and make terms with her past thanks to his help and has since then moved on. She also likes shopping bags and fashion. Abilities *'Clairvoyance: 'Mii's ability is Clairvoyance which gives her the ability to see through objects similar to that of X-Ray vision because of her Level 3 Esper rank. She uses this ability to route out conceled weapons and stop criminals from using them for lethal damage. *'Combat: 'Konori is an expert is basic Judgment combat training. She is skilled in martial arts and can take down criminals with her fighting moves during encounters with them. *'Immunity to Surprise: 'Mii is immune to surprise attacks (most likely from her ability) and thus, she is capable of taking on basic combatants in Academy City. *'Leadership: '''Konori has a form of leadership being a Senior Judgment Officer. She is the chief of the 177th Branch Office and is the superior to over three Judgment members. She is also the head commander leading Judgment during the Silent Party incident where she was the one who lead the 20,000 Members of Judgment against the STUDY Corporation and won. Gallery ThisIsWayPastMii.png|Younger Mii two years prior to the series Mii RedJacket.png|Mii with her red jacket Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S E24 01m 46s.jpg|Konori with Judgment stopping the Silent Party Konori001.gif|Character Design Konori eye.JPG|Konori's Clairvoyance ability 239567-railgun3 4.jpg|Konori with Kuroko Shirai and Kazari Uiharu Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Insecure Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Nurturer Category:Guardians Category:Tragic Category:Psychics Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Localized Protection